


For the Rest of Mine

by white_fox



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Song Inspired, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_fox/pseuds/white_fox
Summary: It's Spock and Jim's wedding, and Jim has a wedding gift for his new husband. Inspired by "For The Rest of Mine" by Trace Adkins
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	For the Rest of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I have been a fan of Trace Adkins for years and was listening to some of his greatest hits and when I heard this song, I immediately saw Jim and Spock dancing to it and I just had to write it. I felt the song spoke about their relationship in a profound way and I wanted to share it with everyone. I hope you like the story and thank you for reading.

"The ceremony was beautiful."

Spock turned to see his new mother-in-law, Winona Kirk, smile up at him. 

"Commander Kirk," he said politely. Winona laughed softly.

"Please, we're family now. Call me Winona. I know you won't call me Mom or Mother."

Spock gave her a questioningly look.

"Why would I call you Mother when you have not given birth to me," he asked. 

Winona looked at him in surprise before laughing.

"Jim was right about you," she said. "You do that on purpose, don't you?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny the statement."

Winona laughed.

Spock was surprised by how relaxed he was by the ceremony. It wasn't the first human wedding he had been to. He attended the weddings of several crew memebrs, including Leonard's and Nyota's, but this was his wedding. Multiple friends had stated that it was normal to be nervous before the ceremony, but Spock doesn't feel nervous. At least not outwardly. Jim was always good at guessing Spock's moods and never said anything teasingly about it. They wore their formal uniforms and walked down the aisle with their parents. Jim's best man had been Leonard, of course, and Spock had picked Nyota, after Jim assured him it was perfectly all right. 

Now they were enjoying the reception. All of their friends, family and crewmates were mingling, speaking to each other over glasses of alchohol. Sarek was speaking to Spock's human grandfather near the snack bar, which Jim insisted on having. 

"People need to snack on something between the dancing and cake," he said. 

Supper had just finished and they were mindling until it was time to dance. Jim always said that the couple started the dancing with "their song", but Spock and Jim never had a song. Jim said not to worry about it. Jim and Nyota seemed to have a plan for the reception. Spock never asked what his new-spouse had planned. He had always trusted Jim, and he wasn't about to stop.

"When are you going to Vulcan for the ceremony," asked Winona.

"A week," said Spock. "Everything is ready."

"I never saw a Vulcan wedding ceremony. I'll bet it'll be beautiful."

Spock was about to answer when the tapping of a glass stopped everyone from their conversations and turned to the front of the reception area. The ceremony and reception had been held at the Kirk family farm, the only venue that both parties felt could accommodate the the number of guests that were attending. As Starfleet officers, heroes of the Federation and the son of a diplomate, a lot of people would be attending. 

It was also the only place that they could keep the reporters and paparazzi away. When word got around that Spock and Jim were getting married, newspapers were scrabbling for invites, but all the wedding party would say was when and where. They refused to allow anyone entrance. Hendorff has been placed in charge of wedding security and he took the responsibilty seriously. Not one reporter had snuck in.

The party saw McCoy standing up at the wedding party table. He was holding up a glass of champagne and had a constipated look on his face. 

"It's traditional for the best man to make a speech in honor of the occasion," he said. "As Nyota had finished her speech, it's time for me to complete the embarressing cycle.

"When Jim told me that he was marrying Spock, I thought he was out of his gorramn mind. Never had I thought they'd last a year much less get married. Both of them are completely different in every way. Spock is so logical that at times, I believe he's a complete robot, and Jim is the most illogical person I had ever met. Surely those two difference in personalities would clash and explode in disasterous expectations.

"But to my shock, their relationship not only survive, it thrived. Which actually shouldn't have surprised me at the time. Spock and Jim made a hell of a commanding team. They seem to be so intune with each other that they almost seem to reach each other's minds. But being able to read each other's minds is not love. It merely shows a sign of people who have known each other for a long time.

"Then there were times when both refused to leave the other behind. That the other wasn't dead in an unfortuante accident, or had complete faith in the other. Again, not a sign of love, but it was one of friendship, which to many humans, is a stepping stone to love. 

"Love isn't some grandiose gesture like flowers and chocolate. Love is the little things. Like remembering what your favorite foods are, or protecting you from your fears, and believing in each other. It's beeing there when needed and knowing the other person better than you know yourself."

McCoy gestured to the two newely weds. 

"I saw that in both of them. I saw Jim refuse to leave Spock when he should have. I saw Spock cry when Jim almost died. A love that powerful deserves to be together. So when Spock asked me to give my blessing to their union, I could do nothing else but give it."

He turned to look at Spock.

"Spock, Jim is like a brother to me, and I am more than grateful that you gave him the happiness he had been looking for. We know that you say that as a Vulcan, you don't have any humans qualities, but we all know that sometimes, you can be even more human than the rest of us. You have proved time and again how much Jim means to you, so I know that with you, Jim will live a long life full of adventure and love.

"Jim, when I first meet you, you didn't even blink when I threatened to throw up on you, which for me was a prerequisit for a best friend. You had somehow managed to take what had become the worst months of my life and turn them around. You then gave me a life of adventurous and comradarie that I never thought I would have. You put up with my gruff and sourly moods. I congradulate you in your choice of lifemate and wish you both all the happiness in the world."

The crowd applauded, some humans even wiping their eyes with their tissues. Jim reach over and clapped McCoy on the shoulder.

"That was great, Bones," he said. "Truly touching."

"Shut up," said McCoy. Jim and Nyota laughed. 

Waiters had taken the food away and the tables moved to make room for the dancing. The band, which had been playing soft classical music until that moment, paused as the guests stood to the side of the floor, waiting for the couple to dance. 

But, as always with Jim, nothing goes completely traditionally.

Spock was speaking with his father when the feedback of a microphone was heard and he turned to see Jim standing on the stage with the band.

"Hello, everyone, and thank you for coming," he said. "I know the groom doesn't traditionally does a toast, but I have a few words to say to my husband." He turned to look at Spock with complete adoration. "Spock, you know I don't like to talk about my personal feelings, and I have a hard time saying the words that's needed to express my feelings for you. That's why there are no words for how happpy I am to marry you, because you know how I feel without me saying a word.

"When my parents were married, they danced to this song. Mom said that it was a promise between them. I want to play this song, because it's my promise to you."

Jim handed the microphone to Nyota and stepped off the stage to walk to Spock. He held his hand up toward Spock. Next to Spock, Winona was sniffling.

"May I have this dance," he asked with a smirk.

"Of course," said Spock, taking Jim's hand. 

Jim lead Spock onto the dance floor and wrapped his arms around Spock's neck. Spock wrapped his arms around Jim's waist and they started dancing as Nyota sung. As they dance, Jim sung in his ear, reafirming his promise.

"There's no guarantee that we'll see tomorrow/Heaven only knows how long we have/So there's no way I'll ever for one second let you wonder/Just how long my love for you will last"

"I suppose I should be thankful it is not a, what did Doctor McCoy call it, "foot stomping good ol' time," said Spock. 

Jim smothered a laugh in his husbands shoulder.

"Bones suggested it, but I said it wasn't an appropriate first song."

"I am glad."

"'Til my last breath, 'til I'm called on high/'Til the angels come and I see the light/To the very end, 'til I give in/To the last beat of my heart/No I can't swear that I'll be here for the rest of your life/But I swear I'll love you for the rest of mine"

"I love you," Jim said softly. 

Spock bent his head to speak softly in Jim's ear.

"I love you too."

"'Til my last breath, 'til I'm called on high/'Til the angels come and I see the light/To the very end, 'til I give in/To the last beat of my heart/No I can't swear that I'll be here for the rest of your life/But I swear I'll love you for the rest of mine"

Nyota finished and started singing "Any Man Of Mine". Spock gave Jim a look and his husband laughed. 

"I never said anything about the second song," he said.

Spock knew then, he'd never be bored married to Jim Kirk.


End file.
